This invention is related to the golfing industry. The putter is designed to be used not only on the putting green, but off the putting surface in the taller fringe grasses. The extremely rounded sole surface and weight distribution are formed to enhance a golfers ability to stroke the putter with a solid feel and consistent alignment. This rounded sole surface, the shorter heel to toe ball striking face and taller ball striking face all contribute with moving the putter head easily through the taller fringe grasses around the perimeter of a green. This configuration also benefits the golfer on side hill lies by limiting or even avoiding heel or toe contact which keeps the ball striking face orientation in the desired direction. Putting through the taller fringe grasses with the taller ball striking face of this club helps to avoid a double contact with the ball when the swing arc is to low. Putters with a lower ball striking face have a tendency to strike the ball on the top front edge of the club which lifts the ball into the air and into the forward swing arc a second time.